City of the New Dawn
The City of The New Dawn is a legendary city of magic mentioned in the writing of the Ahura. Those within the city was said to have powers granted to it's by Ormazd himself. It was ruled by the magus and king, Zal.Prince of Persia: The Fallen King Legend According to the Writings of the Ahura within the City of Light, the City of The New Dawn is a city of magic who's people were given powers by Ormazd, the God of Light. As such, these people can summon Ormazd himself. History Fallen King Society Titles *'Magus': A Magus is usually a subordinate to the King and the most powerful magician in the city, specializing in the use of magic once granted to the people of the City of New Dawn by Ormazd. They defend the state and push back Corruption when it appears. However, the former King, Zal, also served as a Magus, showing that a king can also be the most proficient magician in their city. Scrolls of Magic Hidden within City of the New Dawn are various scrolls relating to magic within the city. Below are some of it's entries: *''The King's Magus is the most powerful wielder of magic in the City of New Dawn. Gifted with powers by Ormazd, Magus serves to defend the state, seek ways to push back the darkness and shine the light for those strong enough to not carry it themselves.'' Scrolls of Ahriman Hidden within the city of New Dawn are also various scrolls relating to Ahriman. Below are some of it's entries: *''Ahriman, the God of Darkness, brother of Ormazd. Betrayer of all. A thousand years ago, he almost conquered the world. Now, he is freed once more and his forces are growing stronger. Without hope, there will only be his darkness''. *''The Corrupted. Ahriman's chosen, his Fallen Ones. These creatures gave their souls to Ahriman's service, or had it taken from them by sorcery. They are Ahriman's lords, his most trusted servants.'' Scrolls of Ormazd Hidden within the City of New Dawn are scrolls containing information related to Ormazd. Below are some of it's entries. *''Ormazd, the God of Light. He brought light to the world. But once the war with his brother Ahriman was over, he passed into the heavens. Only his fading power and the memory of him remain in these lands.'' *''The War, Ahriman the deceiver. Master of darkness. Once before he fought to take more than what was decreed to be his. His corruption poured across the land until Ormazd and the Ahura stopped him. Now, he seeks to complete what he failed before.'' Residents Magus.jpg|King Zal Deceased|link=Zal King (Image).png|King Deceased|link=King Ancestor from Fallen King.jpg|Ancestor|link=Ancestor King's General (Fallen King).png|King's General Deceased|link=King's General Trivia *According to Zal, the City of New Dawn's keys are made up of jewels due to the fact that one can create unique shapes with it that cannot be as easily copied as a key. References Category:Places Category:Fallen King Places Category:Prince of Persia (2008) Canon